


Surprise!

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, OC, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the 2008 challenge for the Tok'ra Resistance mailinglist: A dig in UK uncovers a stasis-jar, containing a Tok'ra queen-symbiote. One of the female members of the expedition becomes her host. The archaeological team does not know about the Stargate-project. They are surprised to find strange objects, some of which seems Egyptian in origin. They contact Daniel Jackson since they know of his interest in 'cross-cultural pollination'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: Takes place after "The Ark of Truth", sometime during the middle of SGA season 5.
> 
> Main character is an OC.
> 
> * denotes thoughts or symbiote/host communication.

Daniel had just returned from a mission to P3X-742. SG-2 and SG-7 had been helping the locals get back on their feet after the Ori forces had left. When some ancient ruins had been found, Daniel had been sent to investigate. He had ended up staying almost 3 weeks, going through the ruins and deciphering many of the inscriptions. Now he was finally home again.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he scooped up the small pile of mail that had accumulated during his absence. He threw it on the sofa table, intending to look at it while eating the pizza he had picked up on the way home.

A little later he tiredly sat down on the sofa, munching on a slice of pizza. He started going through the mail. Most were bills or junk mail, but then he saw the big brown envelope. He hefted it slowly - it felt as if it contained documents, or perhaps photos. Looking at the sender he immediately recognized the name. Jeremy Jameson. They had been friends - but that was years ago. Like so many others he had not believed Daniel's theories about the pyramids and the connections between various cultures. Eventually they had become estranged.

The envelope was postmarked in the United Kingdom. Idly wondering what Jeremy was doing there and why he was sending him something, he opened the envelope and poured out the contents on the table. Lots of pictures, as he had surmised. Grabbing another slice of pizza, Daniel began reading the accompanying letter.

"Hello Daniel,

You are probably wondering why I am contacting you now, after all these years. I believe the pictures will interest you, and perhaps explain why I am writing you. They show some of the artifacts we have found in a sealed room north-west of Hastings Castle, in southern Britain. The layer, as well as other findings in the dig are consistent with the late 12th century England. Carbon dating of clothing found in the sealed room fits the time period as well. The artifacts do not. Take a look and contact me as soon as possible. One note of caution if you should chose to come here - Professor Richard Johnson is in charge!

-Jeremy"

Putting down the letter, Daniel picked up the pile of photos. The first one showed the room itself. Then followed pictures of various artifacts. He had only looked at the first few when he reached for his phone with an alarmed look on his face.

-  
Later that evening, at an emergency meeting at Stargate Command.

Vala, Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c, Landry, and the leader of the newly formed British team, Captain Adams, were seated around the table in the briefing room. Daniel handed them each a folder with copies of the pictures he had received.

"Doctor Jackson, would you explain why this meeting has been called at such a late hour?" Landry said.

"Yes." Daniel took the folder in front of him and opened it. "The pictures you have been given were sent to me by...an old friend...Jeremy Jameson. He is currently part of a dig in southern Britain, near Hastings. Everything they have found dates to around the late 12th century, including - as far as they can tell - the artifacts in these pictures." He picked one of them up. "However if you take a look at them you will see they are somewhat out of place..."

"They are of Goa'uld origin." Teal'c stated, after looking at a couple of the photos.

"No kidding, muscles! This is a hand device!" Vala waved one of the pictures in the air.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, as strange as it sounds, we have Goa'uld artifacts in southern Britain..." he shuffled through the photos. "While that is unsettling, this is what warranted immediate action..." he held the image up for them all to see. It was a canopic jar - or more likely, a stasis jar.

"Is that thing...um...inhabited?...and if so, by whom?" Mitchell wondered.

"Probably - as for who is in it? No idea. If there is writing - which is likely - then it is on the other side. As you can see, there is no obvious text or other identifying markings on this side."

"Terrific." Mitchell grimaced. "I assume we'll be sent there to pick it up?"

"Exactly. You leave in an hour - the British already have special forces there, but they want some experts sent in...you will accompany Captain Adams." Landry said.

Vala moaned. "But at this hour? I need my beauty sleep..."

"You'll have to get that on the plane - you're going in one hour!"

"The problem is...the envelope with the photos arrived almost 3 weeks ago, but since I was on P3X-742...well, I didn't see it until this evening...and who knows what has happened to the stuff during that time..."

"So we're leaving immediately..." Mitchell sighed.

-  
Next day. Early afternoon. SG-1 had just arrived at the dig site.

Vala yawned as she jumped out of the jeep that had driven them to the archaeological site. "Tell me again...why do I have to go out here into this...mud hole..." She quickly pulled back her foot from the mud on the path and looked for somewhere else to put it down, "...just to look at some old Goa'uld junk!"

"You're part of SG-1, remember?" Mitchell said, grinning.

"Yeah - I wonder what I was thinking?" she grumbled in a low voice - then hurried to catch up with the others.

They had only walked a short distance when an angry man with greying red hair came jumping out of a nearby tent. A younger man followed quietly behind him. The older man immediately started yelling at Daniel. "You miserable idiot! I told Jeremy he shouldn't send the photos to you," he turned to the younger man, "...and now there are fucking SAS here!" he turned back to Daniel. "I don't know what kind of stuff you are involved in - and frankly, I don't care...I want you and the meddling military goons gone now!"

Daniel was trying to shield himself from the spittle that was flying all over from the agitated man, and looked slightly ashamed at the rest of his team. "It's good to see you too..." he turned to the others, "...fellas...this is Doctor Richard Johnson...he was one of my professors when I went to the university. As you may have guessed we had some...disagreements."

"Disagreements! The moron thinks the pyramids were used as landing platforms by aliens! He probably told you something ridiculous like that our artifacts were left here by Martians or what do I know!"

"Yeah...about those...could we see them?"

"You've got some nerve...coming here, bringing in SAS - and what are you - US Air Force?...trampling all over the place, scaring away my people - and now you want to steal my finds?"

Jeremy Jameson stepped forward now. "Calm down, professor. I'm sure Doctor Jackson has a good explanation...right?" he turned to his once-friend.

Mitchell was quickly loosing patience with the bickering. "Cut the crap, will you? Take us to wherever you store the artifacts you wrote Doctor Jackson about - please? The faster you show us, the quicker you get rid of us."

Grumbling, the esteemed professor motioned for them to follow him and they walked over towards a large tent.

"I thought you had ignored me when so long had passed and I hadn't heard anything from you - we didn't exactly part on good terms last time..." Jeremy said,

"No...no, we did not." Daniel agreed. "Actually, I didn't see your photos until yesterday evening. I have been...out of town for the last three weeks."

"...and now you show up with the military? What do you work with these days? You dropped out of sight completely - several years ago. We haven't heard a thing from you..."

"Well, you know...I've been around..."

Jeremy looked strangely at him. "What is it with these artifacts? Do they really have something to do with aliens?"

"I thought you found my theories ridiculous? Why did you contact me?" Daniel hoped it was not too obvious he was avoiding the question.

"Actually...we ended up agreeing to contact you, despite what professor Johnson says. We are really clueless about this find...even more now than when we mailed you..."

By now they had reached the tent. Inside it were several tables with various finds. One of them held the artifacts found in the sealed room.

Daniel went to it immediately, picking up part of the ruined lid from a stasis jar - which it was now obvious it was. He looked down into the now empty jar. Beside it sat a modern container with some liquid, but nothing else.

"Jeremy, did this...um...canopic jar contain anything else besides the liquid? By the way...how did the lid break?"

"You have seen them before? I suspected as much! We found it lying on the floor, partly tipped over. It still contained some sort of liquid, but nothing else. It is obviously no ordinary canopic jar. It has a strange lining, and there even seem to be some sort of mechanism inside it, perhaps a power source. We have never seen anything remotely like it before! There were none of the usual remains in it."

"Jeremy, this is really important. When - and how did it break?"

"Not long after I sent the envelope to you - a day or two after I think...or was it just before? I have no idea how...we just found it like that when we came back to work Monday morning."

"OK...OK. Did you notice anything strange about anyone? Did they behave differently? Perhaps someone went missing?"

"No..." Jeremy thought about it. "No, nothing odd about anyone...and no one went missing. Well, Tanya didn't show up today, but I'm not blaming her. She probably came here and saw all your soldiers and got scared away."

"And you are sure there was nothing strange or just different about her behaviour these weeks?"

"No. Everything was normal." He sneezed. "Damn it - figures. The pills don't work."

"What pills? Oh, yeah. You have hay-fever - like me."

"Tanya told me she had found these great pills. She has allergies as well, and they worked great for her. She didn't have any more problems at all. But they do nothing for me . Typical."

Mitchell had been listening to them. "Do you have her address - and a picture of her?"

"Avv..come on. You don't think the girl is a Goa'u..." Vala started, but was stopped when Daniel put a hand over her mouth. He shook his head.

"Yes...we do." Mitchell said. "Seems you are going to play an important role here. With Colonel Carter halfway to Pega...you know where...we will need your...special abilities in tracking down the...escapee."

Jeremy gave them all an odd look. "You should talk about behaving strangely! Yes, we have her address somewhere. Just a moment," he left.

"Captain Adams, regardless of the identity of the Goa'uld we need to capture it. Airports, harbours, and so on, will all have to be shutdown." Mitchell said.

Adams nodded. "I suppose it's time for another bomb scare. Let's make it a big one. Poor IRA!"

Daniel started looking at the various things on the table, then returned to the jar. There was very little writing on the remaining parts. A large chunk of the top seemed to be missing - unfortunately the very part where any writing or identification would have been located.

"Learn anything useful?" Adams wondered.

"Not really." Daniel put down the broken lid he had been fiddling with and pointed at the jar. "A large piece is missing. Even if it broke off when the jar fell, the archaeologists would never have thrown it out."

"Obviously. We can't loose any old potsherds. So, why is it gone? You don't think the Goa'uld took it, do you?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. It must not want us to know who it is..."

"...or perhaps the Goa'uld want it as proof of ID?" Vala suggested.

"That is possible...I suppose it would suck to be - oh, what do I know - the great and powerful Zeus, and no one recognizes you...but they don't usually seem to have trouble being trusted...well, in that area at least. I don't think they trust each other much otherwise..."

"I assume we are going to capture this Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, yeah. We're going to visit this 'Tanya' first, and if she is not just home because of the flu or something...but is actually missing, then we have a manhunt. It's a good thing we have Vala here to sense the Goa'uld."

"You know...I actually have to be pretty close for that - within maybe 5-6 feet. If you need better than that you will have to find someone with a symbiote to help you."

"The Tok'ra...I need to go call the general about the loose Goa'uld anyway, so I can just as well ask him to contact the Tok'ra at the same time." Mitchell left. Adams followed, as he went to report on the situation and make sure the British forces had closed off all airports and such.

Not long after, Jeremy returned. "I tried calling Tanya, but her cell phone is turned off. I got her address and phone number here - and a print-out of her picture." He handed Daniel two sheets of paper.

"Thank you." Daniel looked at the photo. It appeared official. Probably the picture they had used to make her ID. The woman in the picture was young and stunningly beautiful. Any Goa'uld would be delighted to take her as a host. Poor girl, she could be no more than 25. He handed the picture to Mitchell.

"Do you want me or one of the others to go with you?" Jeremy wondered.

"No. We can handle it." Daniel said.

"It may be dangerous." Teal'c added.

"Dangerous? She's harmless!"

"I am not so sure. Did you not find two hand devices? There is only one on the table."

You're right, Teal'c. There were two on the photos..." Daniel looked at Jeremy who seemed uncomprehending.

"Hand devices? What are those?"

"Eh...it's a kind of jewelry..." Daniel picked up the one on the table. "Like this one."

"Oh, yes, There were two of those...how strange...I saw them both yesterday. I am sure of it. There was also another piece of jewelry that is missing now..."

Daniel sighed. "Any idea who might have taken them?"

"None. I trust everyone here. It must be one of your damn thieving soldiers!"

Mitchel just entered the tent. "Problems?"

"A hand device - and 'something else' is missing. It just went missing today, apparently. I suppose it could be a coincidence, but we better see if someone knows something."

"Agreed."

The number of people working in the dig was not large - Professor Johnson, his assistant Jeremy Jameson, and 5 students, including Tanya Peterson.

Everyone present were interviewed, including the soldiers. It turned out that Tanya had actually shown up for work, but had decided to leave again since they were not allowed to work anyway. She had said she needed to pick up something, and had then left shortly after without being stopped. They questioned the guard, but he seemed confused and did not remember anything.

When the people from SGC were alone, Mitchell turned to Vala and Teal'c. "Do the Goa'uld have technology which can erase the short term memory of somebody, at least temporarily?"

Vala looked at Teal'c. "The hara'kesh might do the trick?"

"Indeed. It would have such an effect." Teal'c confirmed.

"Yes...I remember what that is...the ashrak used it to kill Jolinar when she was in Sam. It looks like a ring - fitting over two fingers - with three jewels or something, located in a triangle and sitting inside the hand..." Daniel ran outside. "Jeremy!" he called out.

A little later Daniel returned. "I talked to Jeremy and there is no doubt that the missing piece of 'jewelry' is a hara'kesh."

"So the Goa'uld got one of those as well...terrific!" Mitchell took out the paper with Tanya's address and looked briefly at it. "Let's go check out Miss Peterson's home. Perhaps there are some clues there."

-  
About 15 minutes later they were knocking on the door to a nice looking house in the outskirts of the city of Hastings.

A friendly looking, elderly woman opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hello, ma'am...yes, we would like to speak to Tanya Peterson - she lives here, right?" Adams asked.

"Yes, she had rented a room from me for several months, while she works at a archaeological dig nearby...she's not home right now, though. Who are you, by the way?"

"I am Captain Adams of the Royal Air Force and these are some of our allies from the US Air Force." Adams and the others showed their IDs. "Do you know when Miss Peterson will be back - or where she went?"

"The Air Force! What did the poor girl get herself into?"

"Don't worry. She has not done anything wrong, but we believe she may be in danger."

"Oh, my goodness! Well, I am sorry, but I have no idea where she is. I don't interfere with the life of my lodgers as long as they behave themselves."

"...and she usually does? No problems lately?" Vala asked.

"Listen, I don't know what you think she is messed up with, but she is a very nice girl. Very helpful. Usually takes the dog for a walk in the evenings, and she even mowed the lawn for me yesterday."

They looked at each other, this was somewhat strange behaviour for a Goa'uld, but perhaps she tried to 'blend in'. Mitchell turned to the woman. "This is very important - we really do believe she may be in danger. Can you tell us anything that we may be able to use? Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Well, the only thing I know is that she left for work this morning - just as she usually does. Took her bike. Then she came back about 1 1/2 hour later. She said the dig was closed for the next couple of weeks - something about a permit the city took some time to renew...she went to her room and left shortly after, carrying her backpack. She said she went home to her parents for at least a week. That seemed a little odd, since she just visited them a week ago - and now I think about it, she seemed...flustered, perhaps? Very much in a hurry..."

"Do you happen to have her parents address or phone number?"

"No, I only know they live in one of London's suburbs - Ealing, I think."

Adams pulled Mitchell aside. "I'll go and have the local police pay them a visit."

"OK. We'll take a look at her room and see if we can find anything useful."

Vala had followed them. "You don't seriously think a Goa'uld would chose to hide out at her host's parents place?"

"Why not? Well, I agree it's probably not very likely - she must know we will come there and search for her. No, I think we just want to talk to her parents and see if they noticed something when she visited them last week - if indeed she did visit them."

While Captain Adams went to follow the lead on Tanya's parents, Mitchell and the other managed to convince the elderly woman that they needed to search Tanya's room. It was a relatively small room, containing only a bed, a bookcase, a desk with a chair, as well as a closet and a drawer. By the bed stood a crate with a small TV on it. Everything looked normal, though it was obvious someone had left in a hurry, quickly grabbing some clothing and not caring if she knocked something over doing it.

Mitchell went to the desk. "She took her computer - laptop no doubt. The printer is still here." He started leafing through the papers strewn across the desk. "Messy..."

Meanwhile, Daniel was looking through her books.

"Find anything?" Vala asked.

"No...she has the standard works, of course...various history books..." he looked at some of the books on another shelf. "She like science fiction!"

"Obviously she has a good taste," Teal'c remarked, showing them the 'Star Wars' special edition DVD he had just found in her movie collection. "Do you think she would mind if I borrowed it?"

"Haven't you seen that movie - like a million times before? It's not that good!" Vala said.

"This is a special edition - with extra commentaries. I do not believe I have seen those before."

"Hah...will you look at this. You're famous, Daniel!" Vala picked up a book that had been lying on by the bedside. "It's one of yours, right?" she gave the book to Daniel.

"Yes, it is," he sighed. "...and infamous would probably be a better description." He did not like being reminded of how his peers had reacted to his ideas. He opened the book and read aloud a note written on the first page.

"To my dear little sister - on the hopes that it will convince you that I am right about at least one of my 'loony conspiracy theories'. Love, Patrick."

"Seems she have had some sort of dispute with her brother - he seems like he may be a conspiracy theorist, and Tanya is the family sceptic..."

"Yeah, well she may have had cause to change her mind on that..." Mitchell said.

They continued searching the room for a little while longer, but did not find anything useful. The Goa'uld seemed to be very careful. It might make it harder to catch her.

-  
About 3 1/2 weeks earlier. Friday late afternoon.

Tanya was locking the gate in the fence around their digging site, while the four other students working there stood nearby, talking.

"Tanya? We were thinking about going to the party at Tony's sister's flat - she's apparently invited about 25 people! I'm sure it will be fun...are you coming?" Scott said. He smiled at her, hoping she would attend as he had a crush on her.

"Not sure - perhaps. I was thinking about going to see the X-files movie tonight...what time do the party start?"

"8 o'clock, I think?" he looked over at Tony, who nodded, "but most probably don't show up until later, so if you want to catch the movie first, then you can just come later..." he looked hopeful.

"I just may..." she smiled, as she unlocked her bicycle. "Well...see you...either tonight or Monday..." she waved at the others who were also leaving.

About 10 minutes later, Tanya realised she had forgotten her cell phone on one of the tables back at the dig. *Aaw...man...that's just typical! Now I'll either be late for the movie or I won't get anything to eat!* Having to admit she would need the phone before Monday, she sighed and turned her bicycle around.

Unlocking the gate, Tanya tiredly walked to where she knew she had forgotten her cell phone.

She had just picked it up when she heard the guard dog bark, then a cat's angry snarl. Going outside to see what was happening, she saw the cat disappear through a small opening in the tent containing their finds. The dog, being too large to easily fit through, started to rip at the opening. It managed to get in just as Tanya got there. She closed her eyes and moaned as she heard angry noises from the animals, followed by a loud crash.

She quickly unzipped the tent door and hurried inside, fearful of what might have happened and hoping nothing priceless had been destroyed. The animals flew past her as she entered.

Ignoring them, she ran to the table. Her hope that nothing was damaged evaporated as she immediately saw the previously perfectly preserved - and sealed - vase or canopic jar. In the fall, the lid and some of the top had broken off. It was tipped at an angle, resting against one of the legs of the table. Some sort of liquid was spilling from it.

Cursing to herself, she went to pick up the jar before any more of the fluid leaked out. As she bent over it, she caught a hint of an unusual smell. Very soporific. Just as she imagined seeing a flash of movement inside it, she yawned mightily. Moments later she was thrown backwards by the force of something sliding into her mouth. The sensation was immediately followed by a gagging feeling, and then a sharp pain in the back of her throat.

Letting go of the jar, she stumbled further back and sat down heavily on the floor, just as everything went black.

She awoke sometime later, lying on the floor on her back. The first she registered, even before opening her eyes, was someone talking to her.

*Tanya? I am so sorry...I am Sheyla. I thought you were volunteering...do not worry, though. I am Tok'ra - not Goa'uld. I promise you that I will leave you as soon as I can find another host...unless you want me to stay, of course...* she finished, hopeful.

"Sheyla? What the hell are you talking about? Volunteering? For what? What is a Tok...something...made of gold?"

*You do not need to speak out loud! I can hear you just fine...just think the words to me!*

"Think the words? Are you a bloody telepath or what...wait...you're....you're in my head?" Tanya almost screamed the last part.

Sheyla sighed. Great, just great. Not only had she taken an involuntary host, but said host apparently had never even heard of either the Tok'ra or the Goa'uld. Well, that might have some advantages...at least she would not automatically be suspected of being a Goa'uld...she decided she had better try to explain.

*Yes, I am in your head - and please try to be quiet? I have no idea what enemies might be here.*

*There are no enemies here - there actually won't be anyone at all here until they come to feed the dog tomorrow, and they will most likely not come in here.* Tanya managed to 'think' to whomever Sheyla was. "Now get the fuck our of my head!!!" she yelled.

*I am afraid I can not do that so soon...to attempt it would most likely kill us both...* she spent some minutes flooding Tanya's system with calming substances.

*Then, if I'm stuck with you for the time being, can you at least tell me who - or what you are? How can you talk inside my head...be in my head?*

*I am a Tok'ra symbiote...a symbiotic life form. In our natural form we are aquatic and can not truly interact much with our surroundings. For that we rely on hosts - such as you. I am currently wrapped around part of your spine, located up past your neck into the lower part of your head. It is in no way dangerous for you to have me here. I am connected to your brain, your nervous system, and various other parts of your body...it gives me the ability to talk with you internally, and to control your body, among other things...*

*You control my body? Am I trapped?*

*NO! I can - and already did, release control to you...you talked out loud before - remember? You could not have done that if you had not had control. I merely meant that I can control your body. I am a Tok'ra, so I wish to share control with my host - I am not like the Goa'uld who suppress their hosts...* she sounded indignant.

*OK...I get it. You don't like someone called the Goa'uld, and you don't want to be mistaken for one...and I understood that you need a host - me - to be able to do anything except swim around...which I sort of understand would be boring, since you are obviously sentient. What are you? Are you an...an alien? You called yourself a 'symbiotic life form' - so, what do I get from this symbiosis? Except for a voice in my head which is real, and not due to me being insane - at least I hope I am not insane...*

*You are not. I am really here...though I guess the voices in your head would insist on that as well, if you really were insane...never mind. Just believe me! To answer your questions...the host gains a greatly increased lifespan, health - as long as I am within you, you are immune to almost all kinds of diseases and illnesses. I can heal most wounds that are not too massive, or immediately fatal - quite fast and without leaving even a scar. You also gain some strength and increased stamina, as well as better sight, hearing, and sense of smell, and so on. Aside from that, host and symbiote share everything and usually become very good friends...as for your earlier question...yes, I guess you would say that I am an 'alien' - I was probably born on a different world than this. Which brings me to ask a question - which planet is this?*

*You don't know what planet you are on? This is Earth! My brother is going to love this if he ever learn about you!* she muttered something about her brother believing in all kinds of weird stuff. *By the way - the other things you mentioned sounds cool - so what, I'm invincible now?*

Sheyla laughed. *No, not quite. Just a good deal more resilient...Tanya, I do not recognize the word 'Earth' - can you give me another name for it? A description of its location compared to other celestial objects?*

*Well...* Tanya thought for a moment. *Terra...Tellus...the planet humans come from?*

Sheyla 'shook' her head. *No...I am afraid those names mean nothing to me...and most planets have humans on them.*

Tanya sighed. *There are humans on most worlds? I thought we only evolved here!*

Sheyla suddenly seemed interested. *You evolved here?*

*Yes - at least our biologists say we did. I think modern Homo Sapiens - that is the Latin name for humans - got their current form maybe 150000 years ago...*

*That is long before the Goa'uld met humans!* Sheyla said excitedly. *That means this must be the first world - the Tau'ri!*

*Forgive me for asking, but why are you here, then? If you did not even know where here was?*

*My mother must have hidden me here. She is...or was - I do not now which - the founder and leader of a resistance, fighting against the Goa'uld. I am a queen symbiote - her only daughter - and thus important for my people, the Tok'ra. If the Goa'uld had known about me they would probably have leveled the planet in an effort to kill me. I was only just ready to take a host when my mother realised the only way to hide me was this - in a stasis jar. She did intend to put it on one of her own planets, in a secret cave. But she decided against it and told me she would find a safe place somewhere else. She would tell some of her other children about the place when enough time had passed and it was safe for me to be with them.*

*I see...well, wither she never got around to telling them, or it is not yet safe...at any rate the dig we found your 'stasis jar' in have been dated to 1180-1190...and the year is now 2008. More than 800 years has passed.*

*800 years!* Sheyla was shocked. *You are correct. Something must have prevented Egeria - my mother - from letting her other children know, or those that were told could not reach me, or died before doing so...* she started to panic...what if she was the last Tok'ra? What if the Goa'uld had won? But they were not on this world, so perhaps not...

*Your mum had other kids...could they not...um...decide to rule in your place? You said you were a queen...*

*Not that kind of queen - though among the Goa'uld they are usually queens in the royal sense as well. What it means is that I give birth to new symbiotes, while my siblings are 'ordinary' symbiotes. My people only had one queen, Egeria, and then me, her daughter, as well. I guess there is much to explain. Perhaps I should start from the beginning...* Sheyla launched into a very long explanation of symbiotes, both Tok'ra and Goa'uld, and what she knew had happened in the galaxy before she was placed in stasis.

-  
Several hours later.

*All right! I get it...you don't need to repeat that you're a Tok'ra - I understand that as well as most of the other stuff you've told me. Now...can we get up? This dirt floor is hard. My back is killing me, and I am really starting to feel cold. I'll probably die of pneumonia if I stay here much longer.*

*No, you will not...but it is uncomfortable. Do get up - I'm not stopping you. I will not assume control unless you give me permission to do so - I know you would rather not be a host.*

*That's to put it mildly!* Tanya said as she got up. *Though there did seem to be some perks - I wouldn't mind living another 400 years or so...*

*I am sorry you do not like me...* Sheyla sounded unhappy.

*Listen...it's not that I don't like you...I mean...you seem nice enough...it's just...well, you know...I hadn't expected someone to move into my head!*

Tanya was about to leave the tent, when Sheyla told her to go back and pick up the piece that had broken off the top of the jar.

*Why do you want it? The others are going to wonder where it is on Monday.*

*That cannot be helped. See the text? It says who I am. It will make it easier for me to prove my identity when I find my people.*

*OK, OK...how do you intend to do that? Find your people, I mean.*

*I do not know yet. If the Tau'ri chaapa'ai is not buried I might be able to use that - or perhaps I can find a ship someone has left behind.*

*Yes...all those spaceships standing about everywhere, without anyone noticing them...*

Sheyla gave Tanya a friendly thwack over the head. *They are hidden of course, but we will find one of them. However, a logical first step will be to locate the chaapa'ai.*

Having closed and locked everything behind them - but let the jar be as it as, except for the piece they brought with them - they now stood beside Tanya's bicycle.

*What an odd form of transportation - wait! We'll fall...!* Sheyla 'screamed' in Tanya's head as they started down the road.

Tanya wobbled back and forth from the shock Sheyla gave her. *Will you stop doing that - or we really will crash!*

Sheyla 'hid' in the back of Tanya's mind, *sorry...* she whispered.

Tanya sighed. *It is really not dangerous - honestly. I have done it since I was a child. I will teach you some day. I'm sure you will...* she realised what she had said, *...I mean...since it will apparently be a while before I can get rid of you.*

Sheyla did not answer, and Tanya spent the trip home thinking about her life and how it had suddenly changed. When she was almost home she thought of something.

*Sheyla? Can you read my thoughts - my mind?*

The symbiote hesitated for a moment. *Yes...but I would never do so without permission - unless the situation was grave and we were in danger.*

Somewhat reassured, Tanya changed the topic. *I was going to see a movie, but it's too late now. Anyway, I'm starving! What about you?*

*Since we are currently sharing this body, I am very hungry as well.* She smiled. *What would you suggest for dinner?*

*Chinese?*

*You have Chinese food here? You said this is the land of the British?*

*Earth...the Tau'ri is far more globalized now than it was when your mother knew it...so, would you like Chinese food?*

*Yes, certainly. I only have the memory of the food at a dinner my mother attended at Lord Yu's palace.*

Tanya parked her bicycle in front of a local Chinese restaurant. *The prospect of food suddenly makes me feel gracious...why don't you chose the food? You have, after all, been locked up in that jar for 800 years...what do you like?*

*I have never had a host before, so I do not know...I ate what I could catch in the pond I grew up in - or that my mother or older siblings fed us...fish, perhaps? No - wait...I have had enough fish to last me a long time.*

*Poor Sheyla!* Opening the door, Tanya made a decision. *We'll take the buffet - then you get to try different kinds of food.*

-  
Later.

Tanya had just finished getting ready for bed and had temporarily given control to Sheyla. She still did not feel comfortable having another person moving her body around, but since this appeared to be a semi-permanent thing, she felt she should try to get used to it. She did not believe they would be able to find Sheyla's people any time soon, and she highly doubted they could find a new host on Earth. She was certainly not going to tell anyone that she had an alien talking in her head. That would only get them put in a rubber cell - or become guinea pigs for the military if anyone actually believed her.

Sheyla was greatly enjoying the feeling of being able to walk around and pick up things. Right now she was standing in front of a mirror, watching herself lift her hands and flex her fingers.

Tanya mentally rolled her eyes, even though deep down she understood her. *So...do you want to go to sleep? Or do you even sleep? I guess you could run around with my body while I slept, if you wanted to.*

*Yes, I need to sleep, just like you. It is correct that one of us could sleep while the other is awake. Usually, though, we sleep at the same time. It is more practical, as the body need to rest as well. Otherwise you might sometimes have one lying awake in bed with closed eyes, while the other sleeps - that is not so smart! It is also more pleasant and companionable to sleep at the same time - and there is not as many disturbances. We can take turns sleeping and being awake for a while. The Tok'ra sometimes do this on missions when it is necessary. But normally host and symbiote sleeps at the same time.*

*Good! Then can we sleep now?*

-  
Next day.

*I think we are clean now...Sheyla, we have been in the shower for over an hour...you have washed my hair trice!*

*I am not 'strange' nor do I have any unusual phobias - which is what you were thinking...sorry, but it was so loud in your mind that I could not help but hear it. I was merely enjoying the feeling of doing everything for the first time, and the water is very pleasant. Remember, I have spent almost my whole life until now in a lake - with the exception of the time I spent in the stasis jar, of course.*

*I'm sorry...I understand it will take some time to get used to everything - don't get too comfortable in this body, though - you're still leaving.*

*Of course...though, you should know that the more time passes before I leave, the more...unpleasant it will be for you, psychologically, when I do leave. We have not completed a full blending, and I will do my best to keep our thoughts, feelings, and memories separate, but the longer it is, the more difficult it will be...*

*Don't worry about me. I will be fine...now, if we are finished bathing, perhaps we could get some breakfast?*

*Great idea...I am starving...* Sheyla said, mimicking Tanya's words from the day before. *What are we eating?*

*I usually only eat toast and some yogurt, but many still eat a much more hearty breakfast. I feel hungrier than normal, so maybe we should try that - is it because we are now two?*

*You will of course need more food than before, but not large amounts. I can, however, control your metabolism if necessary...I must admit that I have adjusted it slightly - temporarily, of course. There is so much good food that I really want to try...*

Tanya just sighed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Fortunately, her land lady was away, visiting her grand children this week. Tanya did not feel like talking to anyone that knew her today. She was certain they would detect something odd.

-  
Later. After the largest and most diverse breakfast Tanya had ever had.

*What would you normally do now? Perhaps we could see some of the city?*

*How can you have any energy left after eating all this food?* Tanya moaned. *I just want to go lie down and sleep! Perhaps in a nice, warm spot in the garden?*

*As I said, I have increased your metabolism, so you will soon feel less full. Yes, I can understand that you want to lie down right now, but I really want to explore this world. If we find the Tok'ra soon and I get another host, then I want to experience some of this very different world first. Except for swimming around in a lake, I have only seen the inside of a stasis jar...that is, I of course did not really see the jar while being in it. It is truly stasis, and I did not experience the passage of time.*

*I get it!* Tanya sighed again. *You want to go and have fun - see something different. I suppose I can't really blame you...OK, let's go for a walk in the park. Then, afterwards, perhaps we can go to the shopping center. I need to get some new clothing for a family party in two weeks. It is my older brother's 30th birthday. I also need to buy a gift for him, so we could do that as well...God! I'm going to go visit my family with you - an alien - in my head...*

*Relax. I will not do anything to make them suspicious...and please do not call me a god. I am not a Goa'uld and I despise being treated like one.*

*I did not mean you! It's just...something humans say...as an expletive...*

*Well, please refrain from using that particular expression!*

Tanya shook her head, but did not reply.

*You were going to go and see a movie yesterday...perhaps we could see it today?*

*It was the last day it was showing...but perhaps we can find something else to watch...oh, we also need to go grocery shopping, because someone ate all my food!*

*Sorry...it was delicious...* Sheyla said in a small voice.

-  
They were walking in the city park. It was late summer and very warm. Small squirrels were darting around looking for food, much to Sheyla's delight.

*They are so cute. Do you think we could capture one and pet it?*

*No. They are only semi-tame. We can go to the zoo when we get to London for my brother's birthday party. They have a Children's zoo if you like small furry animals.*

*They have different animals from this world in the...zoo?*

*Yes. From all over the planet.*

*I think I would like that. It is going to be fun - and educational!*

*We will go there then - it has been a long time since I visited.*

*Tanya? It is very warm today. I see in your mind that there is something called 'ice cream', which would be suitable for such a day. I would very much like to try that now, please?*

*Now? You can't be hungry again already!*

*It appears delicious...please? Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, cherry, rum-and-raisin...please, please, please? I fixed it so that you are not allergic to anything anymore. Your eyesight and hearing are better than perfect. You are stronger, faster, have more stamina...and you will live much longer, if you let me stay...please...do I not deserve just a little ice cream in return?*

*All right, all right! You've made your point. I will buy you some ice cream...but I don't want to gain weight!*

*Don't worry. I will take care of it! Thank you, my dear host!* Sheyla embraced her happily.

They went over to a nearby ice cream sale, and were soon considering which flavours to pick.

*If you have never tried ice cream before, then I suggest you start with something mild, like vanilla.*

*Agreed, but I want two scoops!*

*Tanya mentally rolled her eyes. *OK.* She turned to the salesman.

"Yes? How may I help you, miss?"

"I would like t...four scoops of ice cream."

"You really like ice cream? OK. Four it is. Which ones?"

*You took control without permission! Bad symbiote!*

*You were going to ask for only two scoops...*

*...but you only wanted two!*

*Yes...for me! But you should have two as well - it is only fair.*

*...and you, of course, get to taste and enjoy all four scoops...sneaky!*

*The man is waiting...* "W...I would like...vanilla, strawberry...pistachio, and...rum-and-raisin...and with a little of each the different toppings you have...oh, and extra chocolate sauce."

"See? That wasn't so difficult! You have a sweet tooth, young lady." He smiled at Sheyla, who eagerly stretched out her hand and took the huge serving of ice, then gave him the money for it.

Having been given control, Tanya hurried away before she could be even more embarrassed.

*What is wrong? I even remembered to use your voice instead of my own...and I payed him the right amount...*

*Isn't it the same voice? What if you had done something wrong and he had become suspicious? Besides - I hadn't said which ice cream flavour I wanted - if any...* Tanya grumbled.

*I...saw in your mind how to behave, how to pay...and which ice cream you like...yes, I usually would never look into your thoughts without permission, especially not since our blending was not a voluntary one - and we are also not fully blended yet...however, you were thinking of these things, so it was difficult not to see them...I'm sorry. As for the voice - yes, and no. I can talk like you, or I can talk in a 'flanged' voice. Usually the Tok'ra use it to signify to their surroundings that the symbiote it speaking...as a way to tell who is in control. The Goa'uld mostly use it to intimidate others...they usually glow their eyes for the same reason. We sometimes glow our eyes as well, though generally it is only done in case of strong emotions, or when changing control. Have you noticed that I usually bow my head when we switch - or at least close my eyes, if we are around people?*

*Yes, now you mention it...you will have to show me in front of the mirror when we come back home.* Tanya had reached a bench with a table. It was partially hidden behind a large bush, and in the shadow of a tree. She sat down and was about to take a spoonful from the ice mountain in front of her, then made a decision. *You were the one wanting this ice cream - you eat it.* She gave Sheyla control.

*I can taste it just as well while you eat it, but...thank you. I appreciate it. There is an extra pleasure in being able to chose what to eat and when.* She smiled, then shoveled pistachio ice cream into her mouth. *Yumm - it is very good.* She proceeded to taste the other flavours, then relatively quickly ate all of it, alternating between the various kinds.

Finally, she managed to swallow the last bit of ice cream. She sighed happily and leaned back against the tree behind her, closing her eyes. She was feeling very much too full to move.

*I am amazed that you...I...we succeeded in eating all that! Sheyla...it's not as if I really want to move, but could we roll out into the Sun? All that ice cream we have in our stomach makes me feel cold.*

*I will raise our temperature and metabolism...* she did, and they soon fell asleep.

-  
A couple of hours later.

Tanya/Sheyla had just awoken after their little nap. Feeling much better, they walked through the park to the nearest bus stop and rode to the shopping center.

*Wow...this is sort of like a market place, or maybe more like a bazaar. How many shops are there?*

*No idea...I would guess 30 or 40...I need to go and buy something to wear for my brother's 30th birthday party...and I need to find a gift for him as well. Other than that, we can just walk around and look at everything, if you would like to do that?*

*I would enjoy that. Thank you.*

They spent most of the afternoon slowly strolling around in the shopping center. Sheyla was interested in everything and wanted to learn as much as possible about Earth.

*We still need to find a gift for Patrick - my brother.*

*Perhaps we could look in there? It looks like they have many interesting things.* Sheyla pointed to a shop selling various gag gifts, costumes, and party materials.

*I don't think he would like any of that...*

*Is that a dead Asgard?* Sheyla took control and walked over to examine a rather large alien-doll. *You know, they will be really mad at your people, and you do not wish that...ah...it is a fake...and not a good imitation when seen up close. I did not think your people had met them?*

*The Asgard? You're kidding, right? That is from Norse Mythology...whereas that thing you're looking at is a 'Roswell alien'...they supposedly abduct people to perform various experiments on them - or so my dear brother tells me. I have never believed it...and now you tell me they are real?*

*Of course they are real! They do not look exactly like this...doll...but close. They assumed the roles of the gods of Norse Mythology, to be able to interact with humans on their 'protected planets' without revealing their true nature. They fight the Goa'uld, and they are an advanced and powerful race. We know them and trust them, but they normally interfere minimally in the matters of our Galaxy. They come from the Ida-galaxy. I highly doubt they would abduct humans and experiment on them - at least I do not think something like that would be officially sanctioned...*

*Great! Just great! My brother will never let me hear the end of this. Any other meddling alien races I should know about?*

Sheyla thought for a moment. *No...I do not think so...though the Tok'ra have little information about the Tau'ri...or we had little information about you 800 years ago. I know nothing about the current state of galactic politics.*

*Fair enough, I guess...* Deciding to concentrate on something else instead of this one more change to her universe, she focused on her brother's birthday gift. *We still need to find a present for Patrick - I don't think the Roswell ali...Asgard doll would be a good idea, though he might just love it.*

*Then why is it not a good gift?*

*Because it is not something I would buy - I am the rational one, the one who does not believe in aliens and other supernatural things...*

*If by aliens you mean extra-terrestrial or non-human sentient life forms, then it is rational to believe in them. They...I am real!*

*Yes...listen, I don't want to talk about it anymore. He's not getting that doll!*

They walked for a little while, finally deciding to buy a nice shirt and a book for her brother.

*Sheyla? That alien doll made me thinking about something...how do you look? I did not get to see you well when you jumped into me. I really only saw a flash of movement. You don't look like the...the Asgard, do you?*

*Do you really think I would fit in your head and neck if I did?* she giggled a little. *No. I am...long and slim...with fins near the head...* she showed Tanya an image of a symbiote.

*You look a little bit like an eel? Serpentine shape...impressive teeth! I think I'm a bit scared of you now...*

*Please don't be! I use the 4 large teeth for when I enter a host...and I also need to be able to defend myself against fish and such - and capture fish and other food - before I take a host.*

*I understand that. Your appearance was just a surprise to me, that is all...now I think about it, you are actually quite beautiful.*

*Thank you. Tanya? The store over there is selling chocolate - I assume it is like the chocolate sauce we had on the ice cream?*

*In a way, though not quite. It has a somewhat similar taste, but it is not a liquid.*

*Could we maybe buy just a little bit?*

Tanya sighed. *Yes, why not? Any diet I may have wanted to follow has long since been destroyed...but remember, I'm holding you to your promise that I won't gain weight!*

-  
Later, after consuming a medium-sized box of gourmet-chocolate.

*Well, I guess we still need to go grocery shopping - though it's not as if I feel like eating anything for the next month!*

*You will regret it tomorrow if we do not, Tanya. It will take far less than a month before we have metabolised the food we just consumed.*

*I know. It is...a figure of speech...something we say to put emphasis on our statement. We do that in many situations. In this case I just wanted to make clear that I was feeling so full that I can barely stand the thought of food.*

*I see...in time I will learn your colloquialisms.*

*Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will - and quickly.*

They had reached the supermarket and went inside.

*This is very different from what I had expected - but so has almost everything I have seen been. I fear that much of my genetic memory will not be of much use.*

*I am sure much of what you know will be very useful on other planets. As for here - you will learn quickly and make your own memories - isn't that nicer anyway?* she hugged her symbiote, *...and I am here to help you...I don't mind you checking my memories if you need some important information - or you can just ask.*

*Thanks you. Does that mean you will agree to complete the blending and let me stay?* She sounded hopeful.

*Don't push it! You have not been given permanent residency - yet, at least...I can't believe this. I am actually starting to consider letting you stay...I must be going insane!* Tanya grabbed a shopping cart and started looking for the items on her list.

For a little while Sheyla said nothing, then she started pointing out things she thought sounded interesting, or strange, or that she wanted to try. This made the grocery trip much longer than usual.

*Tanya?*

*Yes, what now? You have already made me fill this cart almost to the top - I have no idea how we are going to get all this food home on the bus. We will probably have to call for a cab.*

*I'm sorry...* Sheyla sounded shameful. *There is just so much I would like to try.*

*I get that...but does it have to be all at the same time? OK...what was it you saw this time?*

*What is 'hot dogs'? Is it food made from dogs meat? I thought you said dogs were kept as pets?*

*We do...people in this country generally do not eat dog meat, though it is done in some countries. A 'hot dog' is just the name used for a sausage in a bun - with various toppings. I believe the name stems from 'dog' having been used as slang for sausage - originally in the United States, because a long time ago makers of them were accused of using dog meat. In reality they are usually made of pork, beef, or chicken meet.*

*I see...your language often does not make sense.*

*I know. It confuses us as well from time to time.*

-  
Later

Tanya/Sheyla had taken a taxi home with all their many purchases. It had taken them a long time to get everything stacked on shelves, or to fit in the part of the refrigerator and freezer they were allowed to use. When they finally succeeded, Tanya just felt like throwing herself on the bed and sleeping for the rest of the weekend. She was starting to get hungry, though.

*What would you like for dinner? Oh, by the way...do you cook?*

*You mean, do I know how to prepare a meal? I have of course never tried it before, and preparing food is not really a large part of my genetic memories. Probably my mother assumed I would learn that from my host...I believe I can roast meat over an open fire - and I am able to make flat bread, cook porridge and such. But I believe that is the limit. Another thing is - you have very different products - at least they appear much different in their current packing.*

*Never mind. I will cook.*

*I would like to try...perhaps something simple? If you show me how to use the stove, I can...roast a chicken?*

Tanya sighed, then gave in. She began to help her eager symbiote prepare their dinner.

-  
Next day.

Tanya woke up to find herself sitting in front of her laptop. Sheyla was looking at a map of the world, and noted down something on a sheet of paper.

*What are you doing? When did you get up?*

*About an hour ago. I awoke and suddenly had an idea about how to search for the chaapa'ai in the most efficient manner. I know how far away from it I am able to sense it - which is about 3000 of your miles. Since I do not currently feel it, it must be further away than that.*

*The chaapa'ai...that was the transportation portal?*

*Yes. It means...'stargate'.*

*...and you can sense it 3000 miles away? How?*

*It contains large amounts of relatively pure naquadah. We can sense even small amounts of this element if we are close to it, but the chaapa'ai gives off a very strong signal. It 'resonates' with the naquadah in our blood. We can sense other symbiotes that way as well, but only as far away as about 50 feet.*

*Wow! That's strange! Anyway...what do you want to do then - to find it, I mean? The planet is huge!*

*Yes...I know, but our task is not impossible. I am determining which places we need to visit in order to make a grid covering the entire land mass of this world. We can use commercial transportation to circle your planet a couple of times. I found a map of 'airplane' routes which can be utilised. Some of those traverses a long stretch - this is fortuitous since we will then have covered a large area quickly. The airplanes also travel at a low height, so I will easily be able to sense the chaapa'ai from aboard one of them. The Supreme System Lord Ra maintained a presence on your world until about 5000 years ago. The natives rebelled and buried the chaapa'ai, but it may have been unburied since then. I researched Ra using something called 'google'. It appears he is known as the Egyptian Sun God. I therefore believe we will have the highest probability of finding the chaapa'ai in Egypt. We should go there first. If that is not where it is located - or if it is still buried, we should search for a ship nearby. If the chaapa'ai has been moved and no ship can be found, we will need to systematically scan your planet. I have made a list of flights we must take in order to scan the entire surface....*

*Now, hold on a second. These flights are expensive, and I do not have enough money to travel the world. We can get to Egypt, but not pay for expeditions around the country to look for spaceships...and we will need to hire men to help us dig. That would be not just a economic problem, but we would also have to hide it from the authorities. One way or another, this is going to be very expensive...we would need maybe 6000-7000 pounds just to get started - and that is if we can get by with a small group of men to help us dig out a ship. They would also need money to shut up about what they saw. I have about 1800 pounds on my account... I am sorry, but you did not get a very rich host.*

*I understand well. Do not worry, we will find a way. Do you know of any other options for acquiring wealth?*

*What do you think? That I would live in a tiny room if I had the money to stay somewhere else? Never mind. It was a rhetorical question...* She thought for a while. *My cousin Simon works as a dealer at a casino in London. He taught me poker and blackjack a couple years ago. I was...reasonably good at it. Perhaps we could win some money?*

*Poker? Blackjack? What are those?*

*Card games.* Tanya showed Sheyla her memories of them and how to play. *I doubt we could win, though. Statistically, the odds are against us and the casino is always the winner. There are some loopholes which can be exploited if you are able to count cards. I don't think I can do that, though...besides, I just remembered that the casino Simon works at has a 1000 pound membership fee.*

*The card games seems easy enough. It is a simple matter of mathematics. It is certainly worth trying...I have a photographic memory, so I should be good at counting cards.*

Tanya sounded unsure. *Even if we had a chance, we still need to pay the fee...and buy for at least the same amount chips...and I need some very different clothing. I would be expected to wear a smart dress - and an expensive one. We also need to pay for two...hehe...sorry, one train ticket. All in all I believe we need maybe 500 pounds more than what I have in my bank account.*

*How would we best procure such a sum? Do this city not have gambling avenues as well?*

*No...well, there is an amusement arcade that I know of, but we are not going to get rich playing the fruit machines...I believe there has been some talk of building a small casino, but so far nothing has happened. The closest is in Brighton...I guess we could go play billiards or something at a local pub. Though, that will not get us many thousands of pounds - and while I know the rules I'm bad at playing.*

*We do not need thousands of pounds, merely 500 - remember? We will win the rest at a casino in London, as you suggested. How is 'billiards' played? Perhaps I will do better than you. Do you know of some place we could go to practice?*

*I...* Tanya started to object, then relented. *There is a billiards table at the local pub - and since this is early Sunday afternoon there would be relatively few people there...OK. Let's go there, and I will show you how to play.*

It turned out Sheyla found billiards to be very easy. That evening they managed to win nearly 150 pounds from the surprised regulars. Any resentment evaporated when Tanya/Sheyla bought a round of beers for the losers.

-  
Monday morning.

Tanya was apprehensive about meeting her friends and coworkers. She was afraid they would somehow be able to sense Sheyla...or at least detect a change in her own behaviour. Sheyla tried to calm her, as they left for work.

*What if they interrogate me about the cracked jar? I am a horrible liar!*

*Let me handle it - I will be able to convince them.*

*I am not so sure you should talk to them.*

*...using your voice, of course.*

*Still...well, let's see how it goes.*

The bicycle ride was uneventful - Sheyla was no longer scared and took great pleasure in observing their surroundings. Pedaling hard, they arrived at the dig only a few minutes late. They parked the bicycle and hurried to the main trailer where the students usually met with the professor and his assistant every morning to coordinate the days work.

Professor Johnson looked up as Tanya entered. "You're late!" he observed, then returned to the monologue she had heard some of when she approached the trailer. On the table was the broken stasis jar. "So you all claim to be innocent? Well the jar didn't break itself! Out with it! Which one of you miserable worms vandalized this priceless vase? Or was it just drunken clumsiness? Perhaps you returned here and fooled around in the night?"

His assistant looked apologetic and tried to stop the torrent of words. "Professor - all we found were a hole that had been torn in the side of the tent. There were some hair on it, and paw-marks beside it. I am certain it must have been the guard dog. Perhaps it was chasing another animal? Nothing has been stolen, and the jar really just looked as if it had been bumped down. Why do you always blame the students for everything? They have never done anything like this before."

"Perhaps you did it then? Hmm?" The professor was clearly starting to calm down a bit. He suddenly remembered Tanya had just arrived, and that he had not asked her. "Tanya - did you see anything suspicious before you left Friday?"

"No. I left at the same time as the others. All was normal then."

The professor sighed. "Oh, well. Perhaps it was the guard dog, then. Damn bastard. I knew we should have gotten that rottweiler instead..." he waved the students off, "go and finish taking photographs of the rest of the finds and catalogue them before they too are destroyed. Afterwards you can continue digging in section 17B." He sat down and pulled the jar closer. Tanya/Sheyla heard him comment to his assistant as they left the trailer.

"What do you think the fluid is? It seems to have soporific properties. Perhaps here once was a pharmacy here and this was one of their products?"

Relieved, Tanya/Sheyla left the trailer and went to the tent. As they walked towards the table with the artifacts from the room the stasis jar had been in, Tanya noticed a strange sensation, almost like a humming or a 'zap'.

*What is that?*

*The naquadah in my blood is resonating with the naquadah in some of the 'artifacts'. Several of them are of Tok'ra or Goa'uld design and they contain naquadah.* She went over to the table, picked up a hand device and started to put it on.

*Whoa! I'm not sure that is a good idea - it's an old piece of jewelry and probably fragile.*

*Fragile? Not at all. It will stay in perfect condition for many many thousands of years. Symbiotes have a life expectancy of around 10000 years, so we believe in quality...unlike some of the things you appear to favour here...*

Tanya started to grumble, when one of the other students came over to them.

"Tanya! What are you doing? What if professor Johnson sees you? He is going to explode!"

"Sorry. It just looked like it would fit like this - I wanted to know how it was supposed to be worn." She started to take the hand device off as the other student returned to what he had been doing, shaking his head at her.

They had worked on the artifacts for a couple of hours when Jeremy Jameson entered. He came over to where the students were working. "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning. Professor Johnson has a temper, as you well know, but he didn't mean it that way. We don't suspect you of having done anything. It was just bad luck - the guard dog was probably chasing a cat or something and they happened to knock over the jar..." he sneezed. "Anyway, we still don't have much of an idea of what we have found. It looks Egyptian, much of it. We have decided to send the photos to an expert, so..." he sneezed again, "...if you have finished taking pictures and cataloguing the find, I would like to mail the results by the end of the day."

"Actually, we have just finished it." Tanya said, handing him the notes and the digital camera.

"Thank you." He sneezed again - and again. "Damn pollen. You don't seem bothered by it today, Tanya? I thought you had hay fever as well? There's a lot of grass pollen today."

"I do. However..." Tanya thought frantically. Her allergy was gone, because of Sheyla, but she couldn't say that! "...however, I...I found some new tablets that I am trying. They are working great! I haven't sneezed at all this weekend!"

"That sounds wonderful. What are the tablets called?"

"I...I don't remember right now...I will write down the name for you for tomorrow."

"OK, thanks. It would be great if it works for me as well." Jeremy left with the notes and camera.

They spent the rest of the day digging in section 17B as instructed. Sheyla found the work interminably boring and kept interrupting Tanya with questions and talked about everything. Tanya started to get irritated, and Sheyla decided to take a nap. Tanya continued working, annoyed that Sheyla did not have to. Finally, the work day was over and Tanya went out to her bicycle, 'nudging' Sheyla awake. The symbiote yawned and 'stretched'.

*Knocking-off time?*

*When did you learn that expression?* Tanya sounded irritated, *...yes, it is finally time to go home for today.*

*Could we have pizza for dinner? I think that would be nice...besides, you deserve it after all the hard work!* She giggled.

Tanya moaned and answered in a long-suffering tone. *Yes, why not...*

They went to the local pizza place on the way home and picked up a medium-sized one on their way home.

When they had just finished eating, they heard Tanya's land lady's old car arriving. *Mrs. Wilkins just came back - she is the lady I rent the room from. She is nice - and she has a cute dog. I'm sure you will like it if you liked the squirrels in the park.*

Not long after they heard a knock on the door to their room. "Come in!"

The door opened and an elderly, friendly looking woman came into the room. "Hello, Tanya. I just wanted to tell you that I am back again...and ask you if you would mind taking Dina for a walk? She always get restless after a long car drive, the poor thing - and I am exhausted and need to sit down."

"Of course, Mrs. Wilkins. I'll be there in a moment."

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Wilkins smiled and closed the door after her.

Tiredly, Tanya got up and started putting on her shoes again.

*I assume 'Dina' is the name of the dog?*

*You assume correctly...I do like it, but I really didn't want to walk it right now.*

*Me neither, but I believe it would serve us well to be on good terms with Mrs. Wilkins.*

They went to pick up the dog. As soon as it saw them, it happily ran to them and started dancing around. Tanya bent down and patted it on the head, then gave Sheyla control. She happily petted the dog for several minutes while it weaved around their legs and licked her hands.

*So much for the myth about domestic animals being able to detect the presence of aliens...* Tanya commented sarcastically.

*It is adorable...a living animal...for me to walk...and touch, and pet...and play with!*

Tanya moaned inwardly at her enthusiastic symbiote.

*...and it seems to be well aware that we will take it for a walk.* Sheyla observed.

*Yes. I walk it almost every day. Mrs. Wilkins only takes it for small trips, so it is always happy to see me - and about the prospect of a long walk.*

*It is really cute.* Sheyla smiled happily. *When we find the Tok'ra, I really hope they will let me keep some pets.*

*Didn't you say they lived in underground tunnels, always on the run? If that is the case I doubt they will have the opportunity to keep pets.*

*Sadly, you are probably right. We shall see...Tanya, can I please be in control while we go for this walk?*

*Sure, be my guest!*

They walked for a while, Sheyla very focused on the dog and obviously happy.

*Are all Tok'ra this exuberant over everything?*

Sheyla sobered, and was quiet for a little while before she answered her host. *No...Tanya, I am very young and inexperienced, and everything is new and interesting to me...however, that is not the main reason. This will most likely be my only real holiday for a very very long time. When we do find the Tok'ra I will join the fight against the Goa'uld...or if we learn that I am the last Tok'ra, I will restart the fight. In either case, it will be a very hard and dangerous life without time for much fun. I am merely...trying to enjoy myself to the fullest while I still can.*

*I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of it in that way. Please...have all the fun you can.*

-  
Over the week Tanya/Sheyla spent the evenings at different pubs and succeeded in winning a total of 507 pounds sterling before it became too difficult for them to find someone who would risk playing with them.

It was Saturday evening, and Tanya/Sheyla had just collected their winnings.

*Maybe we could try just one more place?* Sheyla sounded hopeful.

*No. We have enough money. Let's go home and eat and relax. It has been a hard week and we deserve a break.*

*...but it is still early...and I am having so much fun!*

*Too much fun! Did you really have to flirt with all the creeps in there?*

*They were not all 'creeps'. Some of them were quite cute. Just because you 'suck' at finding a mate does not mean I have to. I don't want to stay a virgin.*

*You have a bad taste - and besides, I am just being...selective. I do want a...a mate, eventually. Just not anybody.*

*What about the bartender?*

*OK...I admit it. He was kind of cute, but we are still going home!*

Sheyla sighed. *I am a queen...I need a mate. I must give birth to more Tok'ra...what if I am the last of my people?*

*Don't be so melodramatic! We'll find the other Tok'ra. If we actually win enough money - and your idea works, we can soon be on our way to finding them. Then we can perhaps find a cute guy among the Tok'ra and have those symbiote-kids. I don't know any safe places for them on this planet, and we would have terrible problems finding hosts for them here anyway.*

*You are correct, of course...Tanya? What you said...have you decided to let me stay?*

*I...I didn't think about what I was saying, but...I...I guess I am starting to get used to you. I would actually miss you if you left, I have to admit that. So...yes, I suppose so.*

*Thank you!* Sheyla was ecstatic and hugged her host enthusiastically. *Let's go home and complete the blending immediately!*

*Calm down! Just because I am upgrading your status to permanent resident doesn't mean I am ready to share all my memories, yet.*

*You don't have to. You can keep some private, as can I. We also can keep some of our thoughts private, as I have shown you. Please...it is really unpleasant to have to block thoughts, memories, feelings the whole time.*

*OK...I suppose I agree to it, then...* Tanya said.

*Good! Thank you...let's celebrate? Perhaps go to a good restaurant? Maybe the cinema to see a movie?*

*Another day? I really feel like going home to relax. What do you say we rent a couple of movies and then just buy a pizza on the way home?*

*I suppose we can do that...OK...I do like pizza...but we get to pick one movie each, right?*

Tanya sighed. *You can pick both, if you like...but no anchovies on the pizza - that is the price!*

*Agreed.*

-  
Later that night.

*Tanya?*

*Zzzzzzz...mphh?* Tanya slowly woke up. *What now?*

*I had a nightmare...I can't fall asleep again.*

*Your fault! I told you not to eat a while bag of crisps on top of a large pizza - and beer...I'm not surprised.*

*That is not the problem...it is the movie...it was very scary...*

*Yes, it was...and I distinctly remember telling you no horror sci-fi movies...but did you listen? No, you did not. You claimed that nothing human imagination could think up could come close to the horrors you can see in your genetic memories...*

*All right. I admit it...I was wrong. Happy?*

*Not if it's going to keep you - and thus me - awake!* Tanya realised she was being unfair. *Sorry. I have had my share of nightmares after watching movies I should have stayed away from...don't worry about it. It is just a stupid movie...free fantasy. Body-snatching alien parasites don't exist in reality. Go back to sleep.* Tanya mentally pulled the covers up over her head.

*Somehow I have a hard time trusting that statement...and so should you, given what I have told you about the Goa'uld...and, I suppose, given that I am in your head.*

Tanya thought about it for a moment, then started giggling. *OK...I suppose you are right about that...I just have a hard time thinking about you in those terms...*

*I will take that as a compliment.* Sheyla smiled. *I am feeling much better now. It helps talking with you. I think I can sleep now...good night.*

*Good night.* Tanya hugged her warmly, and they fell asleep.

-  
Friday, just after noon.

Tanya had taken a half holiday, so they could arrive in London early enough to buy a nice dress and go to the hairdresser before visiting the casino. They had packed a backpack with clothing and the gifts for Tanya's brother, and now stood at the railway station, waiting for the train.

As it rolled into the station, Sheyla looked on with interest. They boarded the train and found their seat.

*What an unusual mode of transportation!* Sheyla remarked.

*I guess you are far more advanced?*

*Well, some planets are very advanced, but none of those are under Goa'uld rule. It is not that we symbiotes don't have the knowledge, but the Goa'uld keep their subjects ignorant in order to maintain the superstition that they are gods. Any kind of advanced knowledge would be a direct threat to them. As for the Tok'ra...a secret resistance hiding underground can not risk building any structures which can be detected.*

The train trip went well and they arrived in London about an hour and a half later. After checking into a cheap hotel, they first went shopping for a dress, then they had their hair done. After a quick dinner they went to the casino.

*I can't believe you talked me into buying this dress!* Tanya complained as she handed her coat to the cloakroom attendant. *It looks like something out of a James Bond movie...*

*It is suitable for the occasion. It emphasizes our shape and especially our breasts. I expect it will keep the attention of the males on our body, and make them less observant of our game. Hopefully we will appear the 'vacuous blond' rather than a card-counting shark. We will flirt with them and take all their money.* Sheyla grinned. *While one of us have fun with the men and keep them occupied...perhaps down some drinks - the other will concentrate on counting cards. They will never know what hit them, and we will get the money we need.*

*OK...OK, I get it. So...who flirts and who counts cards?*

*Hmmm...maybe I should let you handle most of the social interaction as I do not have much experience yet. You know...a lake and a stasis jar is not much of a training ground.*

*I doubt they would notice anything besides my...our cleavage in this outfit! Believe me! Besides, I don't have any experience in a place like this either...but...OK, let's try.*

Soon they were sitting at a Blackjack table in a large and richly decorated room. Sheyla did not appreciate the decor, finding it 'too Goa'uld' in style, since there was a quite a lot of gold and brocade.

Tanya did her best, pretending to be a not-very-intelligent young woman who had never played cards before. She smiled seductively at the men, accepted all the drinks they bought her, and talked happily about nothing in particular. Meanwhile, Sheyla dutifully counted the cards and kept an eye on everything. She told Tanya when the count was high, and when she should just bet the house minimum. It was a good thing Tanya had learned the rules of this game from her cousin.

Whenever they won - which was often - Tanya giggled happily and insisted this or that man was bringing her luck.

Finally it was late evening. Tanya and Sheyla cashed in their chips and left. They had done very well and had made almost 9000 pounds. They were very tired and hurried back to their hotel. They were asleep almost before their head hit the pillow. It had been a long and exhausting day.

They got up around noon and checked out. Sheyla had been too tired - and too drunk - to think of clearing their systems of the alcohol when they returned the evening before. This meant she had to fix their hangover now, and she was feeling somewhat grumpy.

They were both still feeling somewhat queasy. They had deposited the money in the bank and then walked to the nearest Underground station. They were going to Tanya's parents house where the party was going to be held.

*We will take the tube to a station not far from where my parents live - it will not take more than about 20-25 minutes.*

After the relatively short trip they arrived at the 'Ealing Common station' and got off. The distance to her parents house was no more than about a mile. Since the weather was nice it was a pleasant walk. Tanya and Sheyla had agreed that Tanya would stay in control while they visited her parents, to avoid anyone noticing any unusual behaviour and becoming suspicious.

-  
Later that day, at the birthday party.

Somehow Tanya/Sheyla had ended up sitting beside her brother, Patrick, at the dinner table. She usually tried to avoid that, as he got very obstinate after a few drinks. He always insisted on telling her about this or that conspiracy the government had against the population, often in conjunction with any number of aliens.

It was Patrick's birthday, and thus everyone wanted to drink with him. This was bad, because he was already drunk enough to start talking about his latest alien conspiracy after 30 minutes - but also good, since the others constantly interrupted him to toast him.

Sheyla was studying everyone and everything with interest. This was her first party, and first visit to a Tau'ri family's home. The interactions between friends and family was fascinating, though she felt left out and soon began missing being part of the family.

Tanya's brother turned to them again. He looked ready to argue over some of his theories.

"Tanya. I just read this amazing book about the Egyptian pyramids. It is written by an archaeologist, so you ought to be more open to this theory than you usually are..."

Tanya mentally rolled her eyes. "You don't say? And what has this...'colleague' of mine found out? Who is he, by the way?"

"A Doctor Daniel Jackson. He gives very compelling evidence that the pyramids are really landing platforms for alien spaceships."

*OK...that's insane!*

*Not at all - quite the contrary. He is correct. The Goa'uld built pyramids in Egypt among other places. This is very interesting - we need to know more...perhaps we should seek out this Doctor Jackson. Ask your brother for details.*

*He would think I am making fun of him if I appear too interested.* She looked at her brother. "I find that extremely difficult to believe. What are his theories? Does he actually have proof?"

Her brother smiled and very quickly got up from his chair, nearly stumbling as he was somewhat intoxicated. "Just a moment - I will let you eva...evaluate that for yourself."

He hurried out of the room. A few moments later he came back, carrying a package which he handed to Tanya. "Here you go."

"You have bought a gift for me? But it is your birthday?"

"Yes, but you need to read this book!"

Tanya looked curiously at her brother, then unwrapped the gift.

"It is the book I talked about - the one by Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Tanya turned the book over in her hands, looking at the picture of the author, and reading the short summary. She then flipped through a few pages.

"Thank you. I will read it when I get back home."

"Good. Then you can call me when you have finished it! I'm sure you will agree with me this time!"

*You may have to...* Sheyla commented to Tanya.

*Not if I can flee the planet and join the Tok'ra first!"

*Technically you have already joined the Tok'ra, since you are my host...*

*Details! You know what I meant.*

-  
The rest of the party was uneventful. Next day Tanya/Sheyla went to London Zoo as they had planned.

While Sheyla liked all the animals in the zoo and was fascinated by the great variation of species gathered in the same place, she loved the Children's Zoo most. There were goats, sheep, and llama's, as well as other animals which the public were allowed to pet. Unfortunately, there were no squirrels or rabbits, but the goats in particular were funny.

Sheyla sat down in the middle of a small group of goats and starting touching them, very carefully at first. They seemed friendly enough, and she marvelled at their fur which was both soft and coarse at the same time. The goats were accustomed to humans, and they quickly surrounded her when they realised she seemed to be willing to pet them indefinitely. Tanya was not particularly fond of goats, and let Sheyla stay in control the entire time.

*Sheyla!* Tanya exclaimed alarmed. *Our shirt is disappearing into the mouth of one of the goats! It's eating it!*

*Yes, it's cute, isn't it? Wait a minute...they are feeding it enough, right?*

*Yes, don't worry. Goats will try to eat anything, always - in that way they resemble you, I guess...*

*Nonsense! You are implying that I am gluttonous - I am not. I am merely curious, which is the hallmark of a great mind!*

*Yeah, whatever.*

Before they could continue, they heard a voice. "You must really like goats! Most people only stay in there for a short time, but you have been sitting there for more than half an hour!"

Sheyla turned around, and saw that it was a young man, one of the keepers. She gave control to Tanya, so she could answer him. He was very handsome and she immediately became embarrassed. *Say something - he is cute!* Sheyla urged.

*Perhaps, but now is not a good time - we talked about that, remember? When we get back to the Tok'ra you can play all the seduction schemes you want!* Out loud she said. "Very funny. Don't you have anything better to do than watch the customers for half an hour?" She got up, and dusted off her clothing, then pulled her shirt out of the mouth of the nearest goat. Not looking back she hurried out of the pen, salvaging whatever was left of her pride. The poor guy looked rather crestfallen.

They walked around the Zoo for another couple of hours, then left to take the train home to Hastings.

-  
The next week went without incident. Tanya/Sheyla worked in the archaeological dig during the day, and then in the evenings they worked on planning their travel around the world in more detail. They made the decision to start the journey in one month, when Tanya would have finished working in the dig and there would still be a couple of weeks before she would start her postdoc position.

-  
Wednesday morning, the week after.

Tanya/Sheyla arrived at the excavation site. *Whoa! What is going on here? There is military...SAS even...all over?* Tanya 'exclaimed' as she parked her bicycle.

*I hope it is not because of me...*

*How could it be? They have no way of knowing about you. It's probably...maybe they found an old bomb from World War II? It happens sometimes, you know.*

*I still fear someone has realised what the stasis jar is...or perhaps something else has been found...something which obviously is a piece of advanced technology, even to ignorants!*

*Hey...there is no need to insult us! We have not done that bad! Sheyla, if what you say is true, then we should flee.*

*Agreed.*

They had just made the decision when one of the guards saw them and approached.

"Hey! Wait! Who are you? What are you doing here?" The young soldier said.

Tanya sighed. She took out her ID and showed it to him. "I am Tanya Peterson. I work here - I am one of Professor Johnson's students."

The soldier looked at the ID, then at Tanya. "OK," he smiled. "But I can't let you leave. We were told to keep everyone here."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I see. I guess I'm going inside again, then. If you don't mind me asking...why are there military here?"

"I am not authorized to give you that information." He smiled a little apologetically. "Besides...I don't know. We weren't told either."

Tanya smiled to him, then walked through the gate in the fence. She was on her way to the trailer where they usually met before starting the work for the day.

*Well, I guess we are going to find out if they know anything.*

*Wait!*

*What now?*

*Don't go to the trailer. Go to the tent with the artifacts you found in the room my stasis jar was in.*

*What do you want in there?" Tanya wondered as she wandered over to the place.

*I need something...something which will help us get away.*

*You're not going to kill anyone, are you?*

*No, don't worry.*

Just as they were about to enter the tent, Tony - one of the other students - saw them.

"Hi, Tanya. We're all in the trailer - they told us to stay there."

"Hi. We will not be allowed to work? Then I'm going home!"

"Didn't they tell you? We're supposed to stay here. They won't let you go anywhere!"

"Watch me!" Tanya said, as she disappeared into the tent.

Tony looked after her for a few moments, then shook his head and returned to the trailer. He was not going to argue with Tanya when the place was crawling with SAS.

*Nice. Now they are sure to think something is wrong.*

*Sorry. I am starting to feel a little edgy...what is your plan?* Tanya said.

*We will use the hara'kesh to make any guards that try to stop us forget they are not allowed to let us go - and forget they even saw us.*

Sheyla picked up a strange ring and put it on. She was about to leave when she grabbed one of the hand devices and stuck it into her bag.

Tanya did not know what to say, so she kept quiet as Sheyla walked to the gate in the fence. The same guard as before told her to stop, but she just raised her hand. A beam of light came from the ring and the guard looked confused. He did not try to stop them, and a few minutes they were pedaling as fast as possible on their bicycle, away from the place.

*What did you do to him?* Tanya wondered.

*The hara'kesh can be used to make people confused, and to get them to blank out and forget all that has happened. He has not suffered any permanent damage, I assure you.*

*You can do something like that...with that strange ring? I always thought of you as a harmless, happy and friendly person...*

*I am...for the most part. Though I can do what it takes when it is necessary. This 'ring' is no normal piece of jewelry. It is a weapon, mostly used for torture, or for executions by assassins.*

*Nice! I thought only the hand device was a weapon, and that all the other stuff we found really were jewelry...or various other technological gadgets...never mind. What now? Soon they will wonder where I went and start looking for me.*

*Yes. We will have to take the 'tour of the world' now instead of wait a month.*

*And quickly...depending on what they know or suspect, they may close the airports. This reminds me...we need to get to a bank - as quickly as possible, to withdraw all our money. When they start looking for me they will close my bank account.*

They hurried to the nearest bank and got all their money, before they continued home.

Tanya pulled her large backpack out of the closet and started filling it with as much clothing and other stuff as she could. She then slid the laptop and its power supply down into it as well, and looked around.

*Do we need anything else?*

*The piece of paper with our destinations and the plans we have made. They must not be found. Also...the hand device from our bag...and the potsherd with my name and lineage on it...*

*Of course. I will put the hand device and the potsherd in our jacket, together with the hara'kesh - for easier access if we should need them quickly.*

*That is doubtful...but, as you say, it is better to be safe than sorry...*

Soon they had finished packing and ran out the door, almost bumping into the land lady.

"Hello, Tanya. You're in a hurry! I thought you were at work?"

"I was." She tried furiously to come up with an excuse. "...but...the city...it had suddenly found out that we did not have the proper permits...the permission to dig ran out last week or something. The dig will have to be closed until Professor Johnson can get the paper work in order...there will be no work for the rest of the week...or next week either. So...I am going home to visit my parents."

"Oh! Well, I guess it is always nice to get a surprise-holiday...weren't you home visiting your parents last week?"

"Yes...but that was only for a few days. And mostly to attend my brother's birthday party. I didn't get to visit my parents very much...talk to them, you know...anyway. Listen, Mrs. Wilkins...I have to hurry if I am to catch my train."

"Of course, dear. Have a nice holiday."

"Thank you. Bye!"

They hurried to the bus stop, and waited for the next bus to the railway station. It soon arrived and they jumped on.

*Where do we go? Do we attempt to get on a plane or do we assume the airports are closed or at least under surveillance?* Tanya asked.

*That is something you know better than I - if you believe it is likely they are watching the airports, we should avoid them. Are there any other way out of the country?*

*Yes...we could take a ferry from Harwich. It is not far away. We could then sail to either Holland or Denmark.*

*Would we be safe once we got there?*

Tanya considered this. *No...I am afraid not. Both countries are small and heavily populated...and technologically advanced. I would be difficult to hide, and their airports would have received instructions to look for us as well.*

*Then that is not a good idea.*

*No...it is not. Hah! I know what we should do! We take the train to France, through the Channel tunnel. France is a much larger country and we will have an easier time hiding or sneaking out of the country and on to Egypt.*

*Then that is what we will do. Can we take a train directly from here?*

*No, we will have to go to London and board the Eurostar. Then we can go to Calais or continue on to Paris or somewhere. It is probably safer to get off the train immediately we get to France and change to some of the smaller, local trains - or perhaps rent a car.*

They got off the bus at the railway station and went to buy a ticket. Seeing the train for London arriving at the station, they ran quickly and got on it.

*OK. We should get there with plenty of time to spare - the Eurostar leaves London at 3:30pm.* Tanya relaxed back in the seat and closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed they would be able to make it.

-  
SGC. Same day. About 3:30pm UK time/8:30am US Mountain time.

Having been informed of the events in Britain, Jack O'Neill had decided to join the teams going there to catch the Goa'uld. He had just arrived in Stargate Command.

The nearest Daedalus-class battle-cruiser - the Apollo, had been recalled and was ready to beam them all to Britain as soon as everyone was ready.

O'Neill was being briefed on the latest events by General Landry, when the door opened and Walter Harriman stuck his head inside. "We have just received word from SG-1 that the Goa'uld has been spotted on an Eurostar train. It seems sending out her photograph worked. The ticket collector know where she is sitting, but has not approached her other than to check her ticket. They will be at Ashford station in just under 30 minutes, where they will hold the train and we will try to capture her."

"Sounds good. Thank you." Landry turned to O'Neill. Seems it is time to go. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" O'Neill got up to go and joined the others, when he heard the announcement of an off-world activation."

"Ah. That must be the rest of your group arriving." Landry noted.

"The rest of our group? That better not be snakeheads!"

"Jack...relax. We need the Tok'ra on this one. I know they are not on your list of favourite people, but try not to make this mission any more difficult than it already is, will you?"

O'Neill grumbled something, then nodded. "I will try. It's not just up to me, you know..."

They signalled the Apollo and were beamed to the ship and then on to a cleared room at Ashford Station. There they met up with SG-1 and Captain Adams.

"The train will be here in just under 15 minutes." Adams said. "We know the Goa'uld is on the train and we will meet with the ticket controller when the train arrives. The Goa'uld is probably in possession of a hara'kesh and a hand device, so everyone is to proceed with caution."

A group was chosen to board the train in an effort to surround and capture the Goa'uld. If she somehow made it off the train, there would be guards with tranquilizer darts posted everywhere.

The two Tok'ra - Johan/Malek and Freya/Anise - had been given US Air Force uniforms to better blend in with the others. Freya, who was currently in control, seemed to be somewhat unhappy with her clothing. She attempted to first tighten it, then open it. Nothing seemed to make her happy. Daniel grinned friendly at her. She smiled back.

It had been decided that Freya/Anise would be in the group boarding the train, together with SG-1 and Captain Adams. Malek would observe from the outside together with O'Neill.

After taking up their places, O'Neill and Malek waited in silence for a little while.

"You know," O'Neill said, breaking the silence. "I had kinda hoped something like this wouldn't happen - that we were free of all snakes in the galaxy..."

"If by 'snakes' you refer to Goa'uld, then your hope was premature. While all the System Lord's and most of the more important Goa'uld are gone, there are many thousands of prim'ta in Jaffa who do not rely on tretonin. Any one of those will attempt to take a host and rise to power as it matures. Of course, there are likely only a few queens left, making the problem smaller than it could have been."

"Good. Hopefully the last of their kind will be gone soon." O'Neill said, looking pointedly at Malek.

"If you are including the Tok'ra among the 'snakes' you hope will soon be relegated to the realms of history, I am afraid I must disappoint you. While we do not have a queen, and admittedly are few - for symbiotes we are also quite young. There are likely to still be Tok'ra in 7-8000 years, unless you have knowledge of something you have not shared with your allies and which will cause the death of even more Tok'ra than your reckless behaviour has up until now."

"Wow...did you rehearse that?"

Before they could continue their squabble, the train rolled into the station and stopped. Guards were posted at all the doors and no one was allowed to get off. SG-1, Adams, and Freya/Anise boarded the train and met with the ticket controller who had reported seeing Tanya.

Adams took out a picture of Tanya and showed it to the man. "You are certain this is the person?"

Looking at the photo, the controller smiled. "Oh...yeah, it's her all right. Like I would forget seeing someone like her. It's not every day there's such a hottie on the train."

Vala rolled her eyes, but surprisingly kept quiet. The group hurried towards the seat the controller had indicated as being Tanya's.

Tanya was sitting at the very end of one of the carriages, just inside the doors to the passage way. She and Sheyla were discussing their plans, when suddenly the symbiote froze and looked up.

*What is it?*

*Another symbiote...most likely a Goa'uld.* She indicated the group coming towards them from the other end of the carriage. *I believe it is the woman nearest to us...* Sheyla had gotten up while she spoke, grabbed her jacket, and now quickly left through the nearby door. The group behind them increased their speed.

*Damn...those guys are US Air Force...there are Goa'uld in the US Air Force?* Tanya wondered as Sheyla looked out the exit doors of the train. There was a guard beside each. She did not waste any time answering her host, but ran through the next carriage. Looking around, she saw no way out. In desperation she ended up running into a toilet and locking door behind her.

Quickly surveying the room, she grabbed the trash bin and tried to smash the window with it. It did not budge.

*Probably some type of plastic or armed glass.* Tanya offered.

Sheyla pulled the hand device from their pocket and put it on. She then aimed a strong shock wave towards the window, blowing it out of its frame. The recoil pushed them against the wall, but they were not harmed.

Sheyla quickly recovered and jumped out the window just as they sensed a symbiote on the other side of the toilet door.

They had only run a short distance when they again felt a symbiote, this time ahead of them. Panicking, Sheyla looked around her for a place to hide.

"The Goa'uld is just over there!" Johan shouted at O'Neill, pointing towards Sheyla.

O'Neill glared shortly at him for forgetting to say 'the fugitive', then spun around. "Where?"

"There! The young woman with the hand device!"

The nearby guards saw her at the same time O'Neill did, and reacted quickly. They fired their tranquilizer darts at her, just as she raised the hand with the hand device towards them.

Sheyla looked down at the two darts that had hit her, feeling herself and her host slowing down. Using all her strength and will power, she reached down and pulled one of them out before she joined her host in unconsciousness. They fell to the ground, their head hitting a bench as they fell.

"Phew. For a moment I thought the darts wouldn't work..." O'Neill sounded relieved.

"Of course they worked!" Anise said, having just jumped out of the train. "It is a new formulae we made specifically to tranquilize Goa'uld quickly...it will even keep the symbiote unconscious longer than the host...useful for interrogations."

"Of course you have..." O'Neill grumbled, too low for anyone to hear.

Meanwhile, Anise had relieved Sheyla of both her hand device and the hara'kesh. She had kneeled down and was examining the woman's head.

"The damage seems to be superficial. The symbiote will easily heal it when she awakes."

"Good. And then you get the snake out of her." O'Neill said. Not waiting for a reply, he motioned to two guards that they should pick up the young woman. They carried her into an empty room at the station. When everyone was in there O'Neill signalled the Apollo and they were beamed up, then down to the SGC.

Upon arrival Tanya/Sheyla were taken to an isolation room in the infirmary.

"When do you expect her to wake up?" Dr. Lam asked.

"The host should awake in about 90 minutes - the symbiote about an hour later. The drug is made specifically to work strongest on the symbiote." Anise explained.

"You will inform us the moment the host becomes conscious. We need to get as much information as possible before the symbiote wakes up." Malek added.

Dr. Lam looked over at Landry. "She is my patient now. She hit her head when she fell - I will not allow you to interrogate her until she is strong enough."

"It is just 'a bump on the head' - as you would say. The symbiote will remedy it as soon as it awakes. Even now they are healing faster than a normal human would." Anise pointed out.

"I am sorry, Doctor Lam, but I will have to agree with the Tok'ra. We need to know as much as possible before the Goa'uld wakes up. Just make sure Miss Peterson will be as comfortable as possible." Landry said.

Looking less than happy, Dr. Lam nodded. She turned to her patient as the others left to examine the contents of her backpack and clothing for any clues to the symbiotes identity and plans.

"Prepare an MRI - despite what the others say, I want to make sure she has no serious damage." Dr. Lam told one of her nurses.

-  
SG-1, Landry, O'Neill, and the two Tok'ra were seated in a conference room.

"What have you been able to learn about the Goa'uld?" Landry asked.

"For one thing, she was loaded...we found 9000 British pounds in her money belt." Mitchell commented. "From what Adams's research has found, she apparently won them, in Blackjack at a casino in London."

"Unusual strategy for a Goa'uld...but sneaky." Daniel said, smiling.

"The host is Tanya Peterson. She is 25 years old and has just finished her PhD in archaeology. She is from Ealing - a London suburb, where her parents still live. We believe Miss Peterson must have either deliberately or accidentally broken the stasis jar open. This happened almost 3 weeks ago, and she has been a host since. The Goa'uld has managed to pretend to be her - to a degree where no one, not even her parents, suspected anything...we found a list of flight destinations in her backpack. It seems to be an evenly-spaced grid laid over the planet. This is probably what she needed the money for. She is obviously looking for something."

"The chaapa'ai." Anise said. "She is looking for a way off this planet. Travelling to those destinations around the planet enables her to get close enough to sense it."

"Reasonable assumption, I guess." Daniel said.

"Any idea who the Goa'uld is?" O'Neill asked.

"No. We did not find the shard missing from the jar in her backpack." Daniel said.

"I would have thought she would have brought it, since she went to the trouble of taking it from the dig." Mitchell said.

Vala looked at Mitchell. "I think she did...didn't she have a jacket? Where is it? Perhaps the shard is in one of the pockets."

"You're right, she did. It must still be in my office, together with the backpack. I remember everything was brought there." Daniel broke in.

"Good. Doctor Jackson - go and get the jacket, then join the rest of us in the Goa'uld's isolation room."

When they came down to the infirmary, they met Dr. Lam just outside the door to the isolation room.

"Be careful...she is not happy."

"That's not surprising - given that she has a snake in her head, dammit!" O'Neill said.

They entered the room, to see Tanya sitting up in the bed looking very agitated.

"Who are you people? What have you done to my poor Sheyla? Why is she still unconscious?"

"You're sure the snake is still asleep?" O'Neill asked, turning to Dr. Lam.

"Yes. We are monitoring the vital signs of both. The symbiote is still unconscious."

"Are you a Goa'uld?" Tanya demanded, looking at Anise, then Malek. "We will never surrender, even in death!"

Malek and Anise looked at each other, somewhat surprised. Before they could say anything, Daniel ran into the room. holding up the shard from the stasis jar. "Take a look at this...I don't think it's a Goa'uld we are dealing with."

"I concur. The situation does not seem to be what we thought." Anise turned to Tanya. "We are not Goa'uld, we are Tok'ra."

"You are Tok'ra? So are we! Wait...can you prove it? Before you answer that...is Sheyla going to be all right?"

"We are allied to the them...to the Tok'ra." Daniel said. "I assure you - they really are Tok'ra."

"You need not worry, Tanya. Your symbiote...Sheyla?...willl wake up soon. She is merely under the effect of a drug we have created specifically to sedate symbiotes."

"Doctor Jackson, what does it say on the potsherd? We need to know if 'Sheyla' really is a Tok'ra." Landry said.

"It is highly doubtful that the host would speak favourably of a Goa'uld, and be worried for her. I think we can assume she is a Tok'ra." Anise pointed out.

"True. Still, I would like to see what is written on the fragment." Malek said.

Daniel handed it to him. "Here."

"What does it say?" Mitchell wondered.

"Sheyla of the Tok'ra, of the house of Egeria." Malek read. "And it has the secret mark Egeria used."

"So now you believe me? That Sheyla is a Tok'ra?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." Malek said.

"Thank you. That is most gracious of you!" Tanya said sarcastically. Moments later her eyes glowed, as Sheyla woke up and came to the fore.

She had a blank look for a few moments, as she spoke with her host, then she looked up at first Anise, then Malek.

"Tanya informs me that you are Tok'ra."

"We are." Malek said.

"We too are Tok'ra...I had feared all the Tok'ra had been killed...we would very much like to join you."

"You shall be most welcome." Malek smiled at her. "I fear our numbers have grown few, but some of us still survives."

"Listen, it's all well and good, this happy little family reunion...but before you continue I would like a word with Miss Peterson - if you don't mind." O'Neill said, glowering at the Tok'ra.

"Of course. You have but to ask." Sheyla bowed her head and Tanya was given control.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes...assuming you are you...never mind..." O'Neill added quickly, as the other Tok'ra gave him an angry look. "I just wanted to know...are you really sure you want to keep the snake?"

"Snake?" Tanya asked, confused. "What snake?"

"The symbiote...Sheyla." Daniel said quickly, giving O'Neill a sharp look.

"Sheyla is not a snake! Of course I want to keep her - what a ridiculous question! She is my best friend..." Tanya grinned. "Though I will admit it took me a little while to get used to at first." She turned to Dr. Lam. "Are we free to get out of bed? Sheyla has taken care of the bump on my head."

"Yes, I guess you are...that reminds me...I did an MRI, to make sure there was no serious damage from the fall - there isn't, by the way - but there is something...strange..."

"What do you mean...strange?" Tanya wondered.

"Not you...the symbiote, Sheyla." Dr. Lam took a print-out from a folder. It was an MRI-scan. "I ended up doing an extra imaging/scan to get the whole picture...take a look. The symbiote is much longer than what I have seen before...and it seems to be connected to...to the hosts reproductive organs. I've never seen anything like it before." She handed the picture to Malek, who looked at it with a shocked expression.

"What's up?" O'Neill demanded.

"She...she is a queen!" Malek managed to get out. Anise snatched the print-out, then looked just as surprised - and happy.

"Yes...Sheyla is a queen." Tanya confirmed.

"What! Like...like Hathor?" O'Neill sounded distinctly less than enthused. Daniel paled visibly at the memory of Hathor, and discreetly edged further away from them.

"Yes. Except this queen is a Tok'ra...Egeria's daughter!" Malek said, smiling happily.

Ever practical, Anise turned to Tanya. "Sheyla need to be updated on the events of the last 800 years. We should begin her education immediately. Then...as Malek said, we have grown far too few. As a queen we expect you to increase our population."

"That sounds reasonable." Sheyla said, having been given control. She smiled a bit naughty, "I believe I will need a mate to fulfill my duties...Anise, do you happen to know any cute, single Tok'ra men?" She threw Malek a quick sideways glance.

Disgusted, O'Neill left the room, leaving the Tok'ra to discuss their suddenly much brighter future.

 

THE END


End file.
